


Silver and Technicolour

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [5]
Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21685327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Alison and Mike decorate the tree. All the ghosts watch, and after Robin gets too close to the lights, they're forced to make do.For my own Christmas writing challenge, Day 5: Decorating
Relationships: Alison/Mike (Ghosts TV 2019)
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Kudos: 37





	Silver and Technicolour

“No bones?” Robin asked again, dancing around Alison, “Why no bones?”

“It’s supposed to be shiny things, Robin, like candles and silver,” Fanny said, her ever present disdain seeping through, “Not dull and distasteful things like bones and bits of meat.” 

“And besides,” Alison grunted as she tipped the real fir tree (as per Thomas’ request) into the holder. Mike stood by and held the tree skirt, too scared to interfere with Alison’s tree balancing skills (when he placed the tree it always ended up crooked) and the Captain stood silently beside him. Dotted around the room, all of the ghosts just watched. 

“It’s somewhat melancholy,” Thomas hesitated to say, all too aware of Alison’s sour mood, “Thinking about how our traditions still stand in some ways, like this. We still give rings and clothing, and still celebrate Christmas with a pudding and a tree, along with a meal. Although, it’s not goose. I’ve never tried turkey.” 

“You think everything is melancholy,” Julian snorted, “It’s all about money these days.” 

“Well, it was back when I was alive too. We intentionally made things more expensive so that we were not like the common folk in town.” Fanny circled the tree, stepping over Mike as he lay down the skirt. 

“Okay,” Alison finally spoke up, “The white lights first.”

“Candles.”

“Candles would set fire to the tree, Fanny.”

“Yes, electric fairy lights are more the rage these days,” Pat supplied, “Stops unfortunate accidents.” 

The Captain peered into the ornaments box, as if assessing the contents and deciding if they were good enough to go on the tree, when his face lit up. “Alison,” he said, and he pointed into the box when she looked, “Would this one go onto the tree? Somewhere visible?”

“Which one? Oh, this one.” She picked out a clear glass bauble that had a small figurine of a World War One soldier mid-march inside it. The ‘back’ (even though it was a sphere) had a wreath of poppies and had obviously been around for some time. 

“That one used to be my grandad’s,” Mike said when he caught sight of it, “Means a lot, you know? I was going to put it near the top.”

“Sounds good,” Alison said, putting it back into the box temporarily, “Are the lights working? Did you test them?” 

“Uhm, no,” Mike said, and then plugged them in. they turned on, got brighter, flickered, and popped. All of the lights on the tree turned off. 

“Shit.”

Alison sighed as Robin edged away from the plug socket. “Really?” She asked, “Why were you there in the first place?”

“What?” Mike asked.

“Caveman.”

“Oh.” 

She sighed and looked around the room, noticing the dismay of the ghosts at the now lightless tree. Then, an idea struck. “We could use the multicolour ones,” she suggested, “The ones that are too long. It might look cluttered but where else were we going to put them?”

“I was thinking the basement,” Mike smiled, “But this works too.”

“White is traditional.”

“White isn't an option now.”

So, little by little, the tree gained its lights, then its tinsel, and finally its ordainments. The Captain stood admiring the soldier, while Thomas looked with curiosity at the glass boy with a trumpet. Humphrey had no choice but to look at the glittery swan at the base of the tree. With the lights it looked colourful, perhaps too much, but still Alison smiled when she stood back to admire it.

“Could be worse,” She said.

“Could be a lot worse.” Mike admitted, and put his arm around her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please do leave kudos, comments and bookmarks if you liked this, as it really makes my day :)


End file.
